Piezoelectric vibrators are applied in mobile communication devices for actuating display screens of the mobile communication devices to vibrate so as to generate sound. In a related mobile communication device with a screen, a piezoelectric vibrator is attached to a frame of the mobile communication device, for actuating the screen to vibrate.
However, the frame of the mobile communication device becomes narrower to meet a large-screen requirement, and thus the piezoelectric vibrator cannot be fixed on the frame firmly.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a vibration speaker to overcome the aforesaid problems.